The Hornet's Nest
The Hornet's Nest is a singleplayer campaign mission on Modern Warfare 2. You will control Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson escaping the Favela along with MacTavish, Ghost, and the other Task Force 141 members through the market and onboard Nikolai's Pave Low. Walkthrough You start with your squad members near the last location of Takedown, with Rojas' body after being electrified. Move up until you end up in a square. Militia will begin attacking your group from buildings and cover in the center of the square. Eventually two M2 Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun-mounted pickup trucks will enter the square. You and your teammates make quick work of them. Move through the square and into the market. The Market's exterior will be much like in Takedown, with exception of caged chickens which you can kill in order to get Colonel Sanderson (a parody on Colonel Sanders) achievement. After fighting through the militia, Nikolai's Pave Low will attempt to land at the first LZ. The LZ is too hot and Captain MacTavish will tell Nikolai to land at the second landing zone on the roofs of the slums. You and your team will jump to the roof of building and keep jumping and running until there is a gap that Roach attempts to jump. He loses his grip and Soap will try to grab him before he falls. Soap is a few seconds late, and Roach falls into the alley below. The screen will black out for a few seconds, and Captain MacTavish tells you to get onto the roof. Nikolai will announce that the helicopter is at nearly bingo fuel and that he will have to dust off in 30 seconds. You will have to run unarmed to the roof with Soap guiding you back to the LZ. You will slide down from a roof into a house, run, and jump onto the Pave Low's ladder. The mission will end with Roach hanging onto the ladder. Enemy Intelligence Intel No. 15 is in the area where you run into the technicals, inside a house on the right as you advance. Intel No. 16 is just past the open area with the blown-out cars, toward the left side where Soap waits for you. Look right, just past the fence. Intel No. 17 is near the ice cream shop. Go inside, upstairs, and continue along into the next apartment on the right. Intel is upstairs on a table. Trivia *The news feed featured in the cutscene are made of parts of the world reveal trailer. *In the square with the big antenna at the beginning of the level in the middle of the Dragunov and the AK-47 there is a double-handed Mini-Uzi that you can use. *Ghost says his signature quote "Let's do this!" in reference to his featured Special Ops missions where he says the same thing at the beginning of each mission. (Although the similar character Gaz also said the same sentence in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare at the beginning of each S.A.S multiplayer match) *Near the beginning of the level, there is a small row of poppy plants, if you walk into them, and behind a building, you will find a former "hideout" of a child. There is a tall crate with a teddy bear sitting atop a drawing of different sized hands. Next to the crate is a soccer ball and on the wall is a movie poster for a movie called "Porter Justice". Porter Justice is also featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and other Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 levels. *At the beginning, there is Alejandro Rojas, who you can kill. He is seen hooked up to electrical wires and a car battery, indicating that he was probably tortured. *There was no talk of showing the information that Makarov instigated the airport attack to Russia, possibly averting a war. *It is unclear as to how Nikolai obtains a Pave Low to help evacuate TF141, as with an C-130 in "The Enemy of My Enemy" and a Little Bird in Endgame. It appears that Nikolai has contacts and/or he might be a member of some sort of rebellion against the Ultranationalists in Russia. *MacTavish says "Jump for it!" before you jump off the roof and grabbed the ladder. This could possibly be a homage to the level "Crew Expendable" from Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare, where as you're about to jump onto the chopper an SAS says the same thing. *It is possible to get ahead of MacTavish when running across the roofs, in which case, he will not be seen attempting to catch Roach when he falls . *Right after Nikolai's Pave Low leaves for the first time you can find a laundromat with what look to be American's faces on the walls. They could possibly be some of the developers of the game. *Strangely, even if you jump way past the location you fall off the roof from, you are pulled back and fall onto the road. Also, if the player makes the jump AHEAD of MacTavish, he will not make a grab for you. Also, if the player doesn't even attempt the jump, he will fall to the ground without reaching for the roof. *Also just like in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare when you are about to fall off your hands start to rapidly try and grab the surface your slipping off. Since the jump is a lot like the helicopter jump many people expected Roach to be caught however he isn't. *Strangely Nikolai or Task Force 141 never gave you covering fire using the Pave Low. However, it may be that TF141 wanted to minimize the risk of hitting Roach or civilians, or the heli had no guns currently aboard. *At the beginning of the mission the guns on the "technicals" can be used, they have the use icon of the M249 SAW from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In this mission you can earn the trophy/achievement for killing seven chickens in under ten seconds. The easiest way to complete this is by throwing a couple of grenades into a few areas where the chickens are more populated. *There are posters that had an Infinity Ward logo, a number 23, a photo (in low resolution) of a black man with a mic, and the name Griggs. *A M79 "Thumper" and Winchester 1887 can be located in the building named "Pelayo's," which apparently is an ice-cream eatery and a reference to the Cobra pilot from the last game. *One of the starting allies is called Rocket. This is probably a reference to the main character of the 2002 Brazillian movie "City of God", which is also set in Rio de Janeiro. *At the beginning of the level Rocket and Chemo are always the first two randomly created soldiers of the squad escaping. *After Roach falls down to the streets, and while he is running to find a way to the rooftops, the player will see gunshots fly through Roach's side, but if the player looks behind him, nobody is there. *It seems that after you fall and you are running, you are running faster than usual. Roach may have thrown away some equipment or used the ammo he had before/during the run. Or maybe the adrenaline made Roach run faster. *If you fall off the roof and look to the right, you will see a group of enemies. If you run past them, you can see the whole level and eventually fall through it. *In the marketplace with all the chickens, you will find a tv on the wall to the left from where you enter the market. Shot the glass and you will find a teddybear inside. *It is possible to let either Rocket or Chemo live until the end on Recruit. It is easier to save Rocket because Chemo is usually killed near the beginning. It may involve going to the last checkpoint if they die, but that is the only way to let them live. *You can kill the chickens in the market to get the achievement,"Colonel Sanders". *Oddly,the scripted part where Roach falls down and gets knocked out for a few minutes,Soap tells him that he is unarmed and must go up to the rooftops to be extracted.There is no weapons around Roach as though he is weaponless and the weapons Roach orginally wielded have disappeared into thin air. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels